


Perennial Charm

by Echele78



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Holidays, Husbands, Kissing, Love, M/M, Malec, and Ragnor isn't dead, except Clary never lost her memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echele78/pseuds/Echele78
Summary: The ancient Druids believed mistletoe possessed mystical powers which brought good luck and warded off evil spirits. In Norse mythology it was used as a sign of love and friendship. The 18th century, saw British servants stealing a kiss beneath a bough of mistletoe as common practice and the tradition spread from there. It’s said to be bad luck to refuse a kiss beneath the mistletoe. All of the power is contained in the berries; which are to be plucked, one berry for each kiss, until all the berries are gone rendering the bough powerless to command kisses. If you hang a bough of mistletoe, make sure it has plenty of berries (or you know a warlock who could put a little enchantment on it.)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 43
Collections: SHBingo





	Perennial Charm

**Author's Note:**

> For my Shadowhunters Bingo square: Mistletoe

The morning sun shines brightly through the bedroom’s golden curtains. Alec squints against the light and buries his head against the back of Magnus’ neck to block it out. He wraps his arm around Magnus’ waist and pulls him close as he nuzzles closer to inhale Magnus’ enticing sandalwood scent. It’s mornings like this that make Alec shake himself and take a moment to remember and appreciate that this is his life, he gets to have this, all of this, and he gets to have it with Magnus. 

It’s Sunday March 1st, they both have the day off. The Shadow World can take care of itself today. After a few more minutes cuddling up to his husband, Alec decides that he’s going to start this lovely day off by cooking breakfast for both of them. He takes another deep breath, smiles to himself as he lightly kisses Magnus where his neck and shoulder come together, then gently gets out of bed so as not to wake Magnus, who is NOT a morning person. 

He makes his way into the kitchen and as he starts a pot of coffee, he contemplates what he wants for breakfast. At first he thinks he’ll make french toast but he does that a lot so he decides to switch it up. Omelettes with a side of fresh fruit sound delicious so he prepares some mushrooms, onions and bell peppers to put in the omelettes. As he chops he reflects back over the last several months. He and Magnus have been married for close to a year now and they’ve just spent their first holiday season together. 

Thanksgiving was wonderful. Their family all came to Alicante to spend the holiday with them: Jace & Clary; Izzy & Simon; Maryse, Luke & Max; Catarina & Madzie; Raphael and Ragnor. They all had a great time visiting with each other. They don’t have the opportunity to get together like that very often so they were very thankful for the time they spent.

Christmas was a new experience for Alec. Shadowhunters don’t really celebrate it so Alec was hesitant at first. After seeing how much enjoyment Magnus got out of decorating the tree then hanging greenery, tinsel and mistletoe all around their home, he gained an appreciation for the holiday. He was all for anything that made Magnus so happy. They also spent many of the chilly December evenings at home together just snuggled up on the couch doing nothing important. He considered that a bonus.

He and Magnus went back to New York for New Year’s Eve, mainly because Izzy begged them to. “Wouldn’t it be so nice for all of us to go to Times Square and celebrate together? We’ve never done that before and now that we each have a significant other to celebrate with, it’d be so romantic to ring in the new year with them.” She had hearts in her eyes and a faraway look on her face as she continued, “Kiss them when the ball drops and wish each other a Happy New Year.” Alec had given in almost immediately. He had never been very good at telling his sister No. Secretly he had wanted to go, for all the reasons she’d said. He was glad they did because it was an amazing night.

Last month was their first Valentine’s Day as husbands. Alec never understood why people got so worked up about a ‘holiday’ that was clearly created by greeting card and candy companies, florists and jewelers. The commercialization was so obvious it hurt, but he gets it now. Even though he doesn’t need a holiday to show Magnus how much he loves him, it was a nice occasion to do something romantic together.

He smiles to himself as he realizes his mind has really wandered and he hasn’t gotten much breakfast made. Even though Magnus likes to sleep in, he’d be upset if Alec let him sleep away part of their day off together. If he’s going to wake Magnus up soon, he better start cooking. He’s pouring the eggs in the skillet when he hears, “Why didn’t you wake me?” coming from the kitchen doorway. 

Alec looks up and grins at his husband. Magnus is still wearing his pajamas as he leans against the door jamb, hair still mussed from sleep, face free of makeup. “Morning, babe. I was going to come get you as soon as I got these eggs on.” 

As Alec continues to look at him, he notices the mistletoe that was hung at Christmas is still hanging in the doorway, right above Magnus’ head. He makes his way over to Magnus and points to the mistletoe. “How did we miss taking that down? More importantly, how does it still look as fresh as it did the day we put it up?”

“Well,” says Magnus flirtatiously. “I _may_ have put a little charm on it so it would always have berries and never wilt.”

Alec puts his arms around Magnus’ waist, smirking at him, desire in his eyes as he pulls his husband in close. “Oh yeah? Why in the world would you do that? What purpose would that serve?”

Magnus grabs Alec by the front of his t-shirt and hauls him in for a long, passionate kiss. When he pulls away he teases, “Oh I don’t know. Maybe something like that?”

While he recovers from the good morning kiss that made his toes curl, Alec rests his forehead against Magnus' and sighs. “Well...I’ll take any reason to kiss you that I can get.”

“You know you don’t need a reason to kiss me, right? You can pretty much do whatever you want to me, whenever you want.” Magnus invites.

“Is that right? What if I wanted to do a lot more than kiss you...right now?” Alec asks seductively.

“I'd be okay with that.” Magnus responds.

“Yeah?”

“Yes, Alexander. _Very_ okay.” Magnus smiles at him.

Alec returns his smile then takes Magnus’ hand and leads him down the hall to their bedroom. The eggs burn but they have the best day off they’ve had in a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
